Caskets are often embellished with religious symbols or other emblems that are associated with the deceased to be buried therein. Funeral homes often maintain a supply of caskets having, for example, Christian, Jewish or Masonic symbols formed on their exteriors. Typically, the emblems are carved into the casket material, or into a panel that is rigidly and permanently attached to the exterior surface of the casket. Since caskets require substantial storage space, funeral directors have found it difficult and expensive to store adequate supplies of caskets in an efficient manner since it is, of course, not possible to anticipate the demand for caskets that include particular symbols or emblems over particular time spans. It would, therefore, lead to efficiency were caskets to be developed with attachable, decorative plates or the like so that a standard casket could be adorned with appropriate symbols to suit the family of the deceased. If such were to be developed then a relatively small number of caskets of standard design could be stored in funeral homes and various decorative plates could be secured thereto as demand dictated. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of a casket of the type having attachable, decorative plates.